


Cas, Not Cassy

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #highschoolDestiel, #highschoolau, #supernatural - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: It was Cas, not Cassy or Cassandra.





	

"Hey! Hey, screw of!" Dean yelled, pushing his way through the throng of kids. They were gathered around a small, nerdy boy who was clutching his books. Despite the fact that he was about to get beaten to a pulp, he had a fierce look in his eye.

One of the bullies, a girl with long red hair and a revealing outfit, shoved Dean back, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you sticking up for it, Winchester?"

Dean was caught of guard for a moment, unsure of what the insult meant, "Well, I guess I am." he scowled.

The girl jerked her chin, and someone grabbed Dean from behind. Dean stomped on his foot and slammed his elbow into the kid's gut. Two more people grabbed at him, but Dean swung his fists at them. They backed off.

Dean rushed over to the kid before the girl could block him. He helped him stand up, and the boy dapped at the trickle of blood that ran from the corner of his mouth. He glared at the girl, barely glancing at Dean.

"You have no business with me, Abaddon. Back. Off." 

Abbadon put a hand on her heart, "How frightening, save me, someone. It's going to bite me."

"Okay, that's enough." Dean growled. He had no idea what was happening, but he hated this Abaddon person.

He punched her in the face, and she dropped to the floor. She cradled her cheek in her hand, and tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon it wasn't that hard." Dean scoffed. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, and groaned. He grabbed the boy's hand, and began to pull him down the hall. No one tried to stop him. Before they disappeared around the bend, Dean saw Abaddonsmile coldly at him through her fake tears.

In the next wing of the school, Dean pulled the boy into the janitor's closet. He kept dabbing at his bleeding lip, so Dean turned on the light and began to hunt for tissues.

He handed one to the boy, who stared at him blankly.

"For your lip." Dean said, pointing quickly before dropping his hand.

"Thanks."

Dean watched him as he dabbed at the blood. For a boy, he had very long eyelashes. Not that Dean cared, his eyes were beautiful. A sparkling blue, uncomparable to anything. 

"What are you looking at?" the boy asked curiously. Unlike with the bullies, his voice held no angry tone when he spoke to Dean.

"Nothing. What's your name? You look familiar, but I can't place you."

The boy blushed, "It's Castiel. Cas if you prefer."

"Are you new here?"

"No, actually, I've been living here my whole life."

"Can't be true. I'm sure I would know you."

The boy huffed and leaned against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. 

"Well, you may know me as...as Cassy. Or Cassandra."

Dean stared blankly at him. "Yeah, I know Cassy. Or, at least, her name's been mentioned to me. But she's a girl."

Cas' mouth twitched, "No, I'm a guy. I'm transgender."

Dean blinked twice, letting it sink in, "Oh."

Cas laughed, "Oh?"

"I'm gay." Dean held out his hand for Cas to shake.

"And your name is..."

"Right! Dean. My name is Dean." Dean blushed.

Cas smirked, "Ah. Yes, I've heard of you. Dean Winchester, baseball hero."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I don't know about that."

The were silent for a moment, just staring at each other. They began to hear lockers closing outside the closet, and they both swore.

Cas moved to open the door, and Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, can we do this again tomorrow?"

"What, have our asses beat?"

"We won that fight, totally. No, I mean will you meet me here? Same time?" Dean stared at him anxiously, and Cas smiled.

"Sure."

Cas peeked out of the door, and grinned back at Dean.

"See you later."

Dean leaned against the wall for a minute before leaving.

Whoa.

Almost immediately after stepping out of the closet, Dean heard the click of heels behind him. He sighed, and turned around to face the secretary. She patted his shoulder, "You know where to go, dear."

Dean walked with her to the office. The principal, a tall, white haired man with a receding hairline was comforting Abaddonin his office. She was crying a river and holding an ice pack against her cheek.

"There you are, Mr. Winchester. Have a seat." he motioned to an empty, plastic chair next to the crying girl. When the principal turned to get out a pink slip from his desk, Abaddonwinked at Dean.

He scowled back at her.

The principal scribbled on the card and handed it to Dean.

"A detention!" he blurted, "You don't even know my side of the story yet!"

The man looked at Dean over the top of his glasses, "Do I need to? I have an honor role student with a good track record, and then I have you Mr. Winchester. Plus, Abaddonhas been punched! Do you deny doing that to her?"

"No, but I had a reason! She was beating up Castiel Novak in the hallway!"

The principal paused. "Cassandra? Is she alright? Why isn't she here?"

Dean grated his teeth, "It's Castiel, Sir. And no, he isn't alright. He's got a bloody lip and a bruise the size of, well, a fist obviously!"

The principal stared at Dean dumbly as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His gaze flickered between Dean and Abaddon.

"Well? Aren't you going to call him up here?" Dean growled.

The principal dialed a number on his phone. It rang twice before it was picked up.

"Er, yes. Mr. Cashore, I believe Cas-Castiel is in your class? Yes, send him down, please."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and breathed deeply. Dean rolled his eyes.

Once Cas arrived, he knocked on the door. The principal motioned for him to come in. 

"A-am I in trouble, Sir?" Cas stuttered, seeing Abaddon and Dean.

"No, no. That's a rather nasty bruise you have forming there, Novak. How did you get that?" he said, not unkindly.

Cas licked his lips, and looked to Dean for reassurance. The Winchester nodded his support. Cas pointed at Abaddon. 

"She punched me. Not the first time, either."

Abaddon jumped from her chair, "This is an outrage! Puerile! How dare you? I thought we were friends, Cassy!"

Cas' head snapped up, "It's Cas, Abaddon."

"Does it matter?" she snarled.

"Well, now, I think we need to-" the principal attempted feebly.

Cas cut him off, "Ever since I came out, all you've done is try to beat me down! We used to be best friends,Abaddon! How could you do this to me? Don't you see what effect it's having on me? I just need your support!" he cried.

"I'm not going to support you in this! It's disgusting!"

Tears began to roll down Cas' cheeks, and Dean stood up to comfort him.

"Sir, I think we're going to leave now." he said, putting his arm around Cas and leading him out the door.

The principal didn't even bother stopping them, he just began to reprimand Abaddon immediately.

Dean ignored the yelling coming from the room behind them, and began to lead Cas down the hall. He rubbed his back gently as Cas sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay Castiel. I'm here, don't worry."

He led him to the only place he could think of; the janitor's closet. It wasn't empty, this time, but seeing the crying boy the freaked out looking janitor tipped his cap and left them to be.

Cas slid down the wall and covered his face with his arms. He rocked back and forth, shuddering with each sob. Dean knelt beside him, and first just patting his back but eventually wrapping his arms around Cas.

"It's okay. It's okay, I won't leave you."

Cas grabbed his shirt and kept him close. After a while, the bell rang and shook them out of their little world.

Cas looked up, his eyes red and watery.

"Shit, shit. I missed my class and-and I'm gonna be late for my las-last one." he scrambled to his feet, and Dean stood up next to him.

"Same time tomorrow, right?"

Cas smiled at him, "Right. Less tears though."

Dean held up his damp shirt and shrugged, "Not a bad idea."

Cas laughed, and hugged Dean. "Thank you, Dean."

They left the same as before, Cas first and Dean a little after. This time, no one stopped him on his way down the hall.

"Where's your pass, Winchester?" his teacher snapped as he walked into the room.

Dean waved a pass in the air. He had stolen two from the janitor's closet, one for him and one for Cas.

The teacher scowled, but accepted the pass.

They met in the closet the next day, uninterrupted by Abaddon and her cronies, teachers, students using the closet as a love shack. Heck, even the janitor stayed away. Dean and Cas met everyday in that closet, which always smelled of bleach and was always to small. At the end of their meetings, Dean was careful to make sure Cas slipped into the crowd of people heading to their lockers between classes. Dean always stayed behind for a few minutes before leaving, for no reason except the sly, knowing smile Cas gave him before he slipped out of the closet.

Dean lived for those smiles, and Cas didn't even know it.

He hated when Abaddon took away those smiles every time her and her gang snuck up on Cas after class, when he was heading to the janitor's closet. Cas never liked to talk about what she did, what she said to him as she threw punch after punch when the teachers weren't looking. Dean did know that his blood boiled when Cas stumbled into their closet bleeding and bruised.

Abaddon beat up Cas almost weekly. 

"Dean, really, I'm okay." 

"You're not fine, Cas. You're bleeding."

Cas dabbed at the blood, this time trickling down his forehead. He laughed, "So I am."

"What, you're used to this now or something?" Dean snapped, wetting a napkin in the janitor's sink.

"Of course not, Dean. But what are we going to do?" Cas grabbed Dean's arm gently as he dabbed at the blood. It ran into his eye, and Dean wiped it away. 

Cas breathing hitched.

"Eyes of gentianellas azure, Staring, winking at the skies. Elizabeth Barrett Browning." Dean murmured.

"What?" Cas whispered, titling his head.

"Nothing." Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas's, his head pounding and his heart racing. The light in the room flickered, and then went dark. They laughed softly, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Ironic. Hope it doesn't predict anything." Cas joked.

He flung his arms around Dean urgently, and continued the kiss. Cas wove his fingers into Dean's hair like he would never let him go, and Dean smiled in the kiss. 

This was what he had been wanting for a long time.

Screw Abaddon, screw anyone in their way.

It was Cas, not Cassy or Cassandra.


End file.
